COMMENT S'EVADER D'UNE PRISON FEDERALE ?
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Lorsque le téléphone sonna à deux heures du matin, l'inspecteur Ichabod Crane pesta bruyamment. Lorsqu'il appris, en décrochant, que c'était pour le travail, son humeur devint massacrante. Mais lorsque que Abberline lui annonça que onze prisonniers s'étaient fait la malle, il decida que sa journée était irremédiablement fichue.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

 **SALUT BANDE DE PETITS FANTOMES**

 **Voici une toute nouvelle fanfiction, qui se place à la suite de Vengeance Chocolatée.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu celle ci, et qui ont la flemme de le faire, bah, c'est dommage.**

 **Je ne mettrais pas un résumé, pour cause de spoilers.**

 **Et, oui. J'ai répertorié celle ci dans Charlie et La Chocolaterie. Mais attendez à voir arriver beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'autre personnage de plein d'univers différents. Rien que dans le prologue en plus.**

 **Essayer donc de deviner duquel viennent tout ceux là, tiens !**

 **Mais je tiens à signaler tout de même que la chocolaterie reste principale dans cette histoire.**

 **C'est donc bien une histoire avec un petit Wonka qui se promène.**

 **Tout va bien.**

 **Vous ne vous êtes pas tromper de fanfiction.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et comme je suis vraiment nerveuse sur cette fanfiction, ce serait vraiment sympa de donner vos avis dans les commentaires !**

 **ooOooOoo**

Billy Stinson sursauta lorsqu'un autre homme se glissa juste à côté de lui, monopolisant la machine à laver adjacente. La proximité des autres, et le contact humain en général n'avait jamais été son fort.

Cela expliquait probablement en partie qu'il soit actuellement en prison dans la tenue orange flashy des prisonniers.

En partie seulement.

Il renifla avec desapprobation, réunissant toute sa force mentale pour ne pas jeter cet intru comme un vieux déchet pourri. On ne sait jamais. Il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Ca pouvait très bien être un simple cambrioleur comme un tueur en série multirécidiviste.

On ne jette pas un tueur multi récidiviste comme un déchet pourri.

Il tient à sa peau, quand même.

Et ce, même si cette personne viole actuellement son espace vital qui se trouve mesurer une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre.

Il se força à recentrer son attention sur son linge.

Un gardien passa derrière eux, les jaugeant un instant avec méfiance.

Le blond sentit tout son corps se crisper. Trop de gens, trop de regard.

A côté, l'outrecuidant intru eut le culot de lui emprunter SON assouplissant.

Il émit un grognement plus ou moins menaçant.

Le gardien finit par s'éloigner d'un pas mesuré.

Billy pouvait encore sentir son regard sur sa nuque.

L'autre prisonnier reposa la bouteille juste devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils. L'homme en avait profité pour déposer un papier sur la machine.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à son voisin, sa curiosité maintenant piqué.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il avait effectivement déjà vu cet homme. Dans les journaux. Un cambrioleur de luxe. Dont le plus grand passe-temps était de jouer au chat et à la souris avec la police.

On dirait bien qu'il a perdu la chasse, cette fois.

Il relâcha un peu la tension de son corps.

Ce type n'avait pas une mauvaise réputation.

Pour un prisonnier.

Tout est relatif.

Il refocalisa son attention sur le bout de papier.

C'est bien toi, le genie de l'informatique ?

Il froissa le papier, frustré.

L'autre aurait pu lui demander, tout simplement. Plutôt que de laisser traîner des bouts de papiers.

On coupe des arbres pour faire du papier, espèce d'inconscient.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?"

Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de son vis à vis.

Il lui indiqua de se pencher un peu plus vers lui.

Billy obeit de mauvaise grâce, méfiant.

"Tu crois, chuchota l'autre, que tu pourrais pirater le système de cette prison ?"

Le blond recula prestement.

"Pourquoi faire ? vociféra t-il. Tu sais combien d'années ça pourrait me rajouter, ça ?"

L'autre éclata de rire. Le gardien revint aussitôt vers eux pour réclamer le silence.

Billy se força à reprendre sa besogne, le cerveau en ébulition.

Aussi vite que le maton était revenu, il ne l'avait pas empêcher d'entendre la reponse de l'autre prisonnier.

"Pour s'évader, quelle question !"

ooOooOoo

Sweeney Todd se faufila entre deux tables, son plateau en equilibre au bout de son bras. Son regard morne balaya la foule de chemise orange à la recherche d'une place de libre.

Si possible, non entourée de gens.

En desespoir de cause, il finit par s'échouer sur une table peuplée d'en tout trois personnes.

Celles ci se turent à l'instant même où son plateau entra en contact avec la surface en plastique. Les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer.

Il s'en fichait.

C'était pas vraiment un club de rencontre, ici, après tout.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le visage dénué d'expression. Les trois autres le jaugeaient, se demandant visiblement si cela valait le coup de continuer leurs conversation en sa présence.

Ils devaient probablement chercher à savoir s'il était ou non un mouchard.

L'idée même aurait pû le faire rire.

Mais il aurait fallut qu'il sache déjà comment sourire.

Il s'empara de sa fourchette et commença à touiller dans l'espèce de porridge qui lui servirait de repas.

Le blond en face de lui toussota légèrement, jetant un regard en biais à son voisin.

Susdit voisin qui sembla finalement décider que Sweeney semblait être un brave type -bah voyons- et qu'il pouvait bien entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

"Pour l'instant, nous sommes cinq pour le..."

Regard en biais vers l'intru.

"Projet."

Le blond hocha la tête, l'air concentré.

A côté de Sweeney, le dernier des trois hommes marmonna quelque que chose comme quoi c'était de la folie.

"Mais non, rétorqua joyeusement le brun, qui semblait être le chef de la bande. Tout est très bien huilé. Le problème, c'est que nous manquons d'effectif.

\- Trouver des volontaires pour... le projet, ne devrait pas être très compliqué, remarqua judicieusement le blond.

\- Pas sûr, gronda le sceptique. Si on se fait prendre, ça triple la peine.

\- On ne se fera pas prendre, s'amusa le brun."

Sweeney monopolisa toutes ses ressources pour éviter de paraître interressé.

"Qui sont les deux autres ? s'enquit le blond."

Le brun se releva légèrement au dessus de sa chaise pour jauger la foule. Puis il pointa du doigt deux hommes, assis à l'exact opposé.

"Il y a David, juste là."

Il pointait un homme d'aspect très jeune occupé à faire le pitre avec sa cuillère.

"Il est là pour mise en danger d'une foule de plus de cent personne et possession d'explosif, précisa t-il."

Le blond haussa un sourcil sarcastique. Le sceptique hocha brievement la tête.

"Et il y a le vieux Salt, tout là bas."

Il pointa un homme d'âge mûr aux cheveux grisonnant.

"Apparement, il est là pour meurtre, incitation au meurtre, manipulation sur enfant et j'en passe."

Le blond grimaça, visiblement très peu ravi par la nouvelle. Le sceptique secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

"Idéalement, continua le brun en se rasseyant, il nous faudrait cinq ou six personnes de plus.

\- Et comment on fait ? grommela le sceptique. On distribue des tracts ?

\- N'importe quoi, Sirius, s'exclama le brun. Non, il faut approcher discrètement les personnes qui pourrait avoir une quelconque utilité dans le... projet.

\- Vous savez, coupa tranquillement le blond, je crois que "le projet" est parfaitement compris par notre camarade de table."

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sweeney. Qui fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air interresé par son assiette.

"On pourrait l'inclure, alors, proposa le brun.

\- S'il nous dénonce pas, bougonna la dénommé Sirius."

Sweeney leva les yeux aux ciel. Il n'aimait pas plus les gardiens que les autres prisonniers, bon sang. Et il tenait à eviter toute vengeance de détenu pour dénonciation.

Il n'est pas aussi fou qu'il en a l'air, après tout.

"C'est quoi, ton nom ? demanda le brun avec un sourire joueur.

\- Todd, gronda t-il. Sweeney Todd."

Le blond émit un sifflement. Apparement, sa réputation le précédait.

"Oh, je vois, déclara simplement le brun, pas destabilisé pour un sou. Moi, c'est Arsène. Lui, c'est Billy. Et lui-

\- Sirius, le coupa t-il. Je ne suis pas sourd."

Il replongea dans son assiette de porridge.

"Et bien, Sweeney, insista le susnommé Arsène en se penchant vers lui. Tu serais prêt à t'inclure dans notre projet ?

\- Une évasion de masse, précisa Billy."

Sweeney haussa les épaules.

Bien sûr qu'il était partant.

Quelle question.

ooOooOoo

Jack Napied observa avec intérêt le groupe de prisonnier regroupé au milieu de la cour.

Ils étaient six, et n'avait, à priori, absolument rien en commun qui puisse justifier ce regroupement.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'efforçant de regrouper les informations qu'il avait à leurs sujet.

Au centre de groupe se tenait donc Arsène Lupin. Surnommé le Prince des Cambrioleurs. Intéressé par tout ce qui a une vraie valeur historique ou artistique. Qui fait probablement ce genre de chose pour s'amuser, mettre du piment dans sa vie.

Enfant de choeur, va.

A côté, c'était Sweeney Todd. Un autre gabarit, celui là. Surnommé "le diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street". Une trentaine de meurtre à son actif. Personne n'a pu retrouver les cadavres. Où du moins, personne n'a pû prouver qu'il y avait probablement un lien entre la disparition des cadavres et la soudaine prolifération de tourte à la viande dans la boutique juste en dessous.

Ensuite, il y avait Sirius Black. Il était réputé pour être un grand cinglé qui aurait provoqué la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme, puis d'avoir assassiné de sang froid une vingtaine de gens dans la rue. Tout le monde, bien sûr, le croyait coupable. Sauf les autres prisonniers qui savaient très bien que Black était juste un gentil petit agneau joueur et moqueur qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Son regard dériva vers le dénommé David Tennant. Un étrange gars, celui là. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'un monde complètement exterieure. Planète C ou G, ça, il ne le savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était ici pour s'être promené dans la rue avec une ceinture pleine d'explosif. Soit disant pour sauver la planète d'une menace extrèmement grave supposée arriver d'ici cinquantes ans. Il se faisait appeller "Le Docteur". A vrai dire, il l'avait toujours mit plutôt mal à l'aise. Ce qui était un exploit, en soit.

Un peu en retrait se tenait Billy Stinson. Un scientifique, de ce qu'il en savait. Il se surnommait tout seul Dr. Horrible, un nom plutôt moisi, d'après Jack. Fasciné par la science fiction, et plutôt doué pour construire des engins étranges. Et potentiellement dangereux. Il avait été arrêté alors qu'il se pointait en plein milieu d'un meeting politique armé d'une arme futuriste. Il s'était avéré après qu'il n'avait prévu de faire de mal à personne, et qu'il tenait juste à marquer son désaccord avec, disons, le monde et la société toute entière, mais le responsable politique avait insisté pour l'envoyer en prison. En bref, juste un utopiste désespéré par le monde dans lequel il vit.

Enfin, il y avait lui, là. Ce type. Salt.

C'était le seul sur lequel il ne savait pas grand chose, à vrai dire.

Un magnat dans le monde de la noisette.

Un homme étrange. Très silencieux. Il se tenait également en retrait des autres, mais pas dans le même but que Stinson -passer inaperçu, non, je ne suis pas là, c'est faux, oubliez moi-. Il les surveillait. Il les dominait. Tous. Du cambrioleur au tueur en série.

Jack n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme.

Pas qu'il ait aimé qui que ce soit dans sa vie.

Mais là, c'était différent.

Il tritura le col de sa chemise, un sourire tordu s'affichant sur son visage.

Ces six personnes n'avaient absolument aucune raison de se trouver là ensemble, et pourtant, elles étaient là.

Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose. Elles manigançaient quelque chose.

Et Jack Napied voulait bien être damné s'il ne réussissait pas à s'incruster dans la petite fête.

Ces gens là pouvait, après tout, bien avoir besoin d'un Joker.

ooOooOoo

Arsène Lupin dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes à sa table.

Ils étaient onze, en tout.

C'était parfait.

Les cinq nouveaux arrivants s'étaient présentés d'eux mêmes, intrigués par leurs rassemblement hétéroclites.

Le premier avait été celui que tout le monde surnommait le Joker. Avec son sourire éternelle et son regard vide d'humanité. Complètement imprévisible. Un atout majeur. Si tant est qu'on puisse le contrôler.

Etait ensuite venu, au grand damn de Sirius, un dénommé Lucius Malfoy. Un lâche, très visiblement. Qui se rangera toujours du côté qui pourra lui apporter le plus de bénéfice.

En l'occurence, eux, pour l'instant.

Et puis, Malfoy avait beaucoup de relation.

C'était l'idéal.

Matthew Sommet et Desi Collings étaient arrivés en même temps. Tout les deux arrêtés pour être des prédateurs sexuels dangereux. A la différence que le premier était coupable, et le deuxième non.

L'avantage de devoir supporter la présence d'une personne comme Matthew, c'était que celui ci savait exactement se debrouiller en toute circonstance. Notamment pour trouver des armes. Et pour les rammener dans cette prison.

Desi, par contre, c'était une autre affaire. Il ne savait rien faire de particulier. Il avait probablement quelques pathologies psychologiques, si on en croyait certains de ses agissements. C'était subtil, mais présent. Cet homme aimait avoir le contrôle sur les autres, les posséder.

Mais il n'oserait jamais aller jusqu'au bout.

Il ne devait son intégration dans le groupe qu'à son argent qui attendait bien sagemment en banque qu'il vienne le récupérer.

Ca representait bien quelques tickets pour le Mexique, ça, non ?

Enfin, c'était Neil Facilier qui était venu, à l'instant. Originaire de Louisiane, un homme plutôt louche.  
Oui, bon, dans une prison, il faut s'attendre à trouver des gens louches.

Il avait été arrêté pour possession de drogue.

De beaucoup, beaucoup de drogue.

Et il en détenait toujours.

Il pourrait bien laisser un petit quelque chose dans l'assiette des gardes. Pour qu'ils fassent de beaux rêves.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il ne restait qu'à mettre le plan en place.

Et, Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte.

ooOooOoo

Sweeney surveilla Arsène du coin de l'oeil. La première partie du plan allait se mettre en place maintenant.

Il fallait juste récupérer assez de trucs en métal pour pouvoir crocheter les cellules pour ce soir. Et de permettre à Facilier d'assaisoner la soupe des gardes. Cinq d'entre eux s'était donc introduit dans la cuisine pour "préparer le repas".

Le problème, c'était la surveillance active des gardes, sous le nez desquelles un vol massif de fourchette ne se passerait pas inapercu. Ni le rajout en masse de somnifère dans leurs soupières.

Solution: créer une diversion.

Et c'était lui qui en était chargé, avec le dénommé Desi (ce mec à vraiment le prénom d'un canard femelle de dessin animé ?).

C'était très simple: quand Arsène le leurs signalerait, ils simuleraient une dispute. Bah voyons.

Il detestait l'idée de se donner en spectacle.

Mais la liberté valait bien ça.

Arsène lui adressa un hochement de tête.

Il soupira.

Aller, c'était partie. Promis, il essayerait de ménager son adversai-

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que Desi lui avait déjà coller le plat de purée du jour dans le nez.

ooOooOoo

Facilier attendit que les gardes se soit rués sur les deux prisonniers qui se rouaient de coups -apparement le plat de purée avait fait oublier à Sweeney qu'il était sensé faire semblant- pour renverser par mégarde -oups- un sachet complet de poudre somnifère dans la soupe aux pois des gardes.

Bonne nuit les petits.

Faites de beaux rêves.

Il put alors oberver à son aise Arsène et Lucius qui commettaient un rapt de masse de fourchette.

ooOooOoo

Matthew passa derrière David, les bras pleins de linge. Le Docteur lui lança un regard de biais. Il poussa légèrement son propre panier vers lui.

Mine de rien, il laissa tomber une partie de son fardeau dedans.

"Je te rends tes affaires, gamin, affirma t-il."

L'autre hocha la tête.

Ils savaient tout les deux que le tas de linge comportait un petit paquet soigneusement emballé ayant étrangement la forme d'une arme. Ainsi qu'une fourchette tordue de manière à pouvoir entrer facilement dans une certaine serrure.

Puis le criminel sexuel reprit son chemin, vers le blondinet nerveux qui semblait regretter de toute son âme de s'être embarqué là dedans.

ooOooOoo

Sirius Black faisait les cents pas dans sa cellule.

Ce soir était le grand soir. Il retrouverait la liberté. Il reverait son filleul. Il reverait Remus. Il ferait tout pour prouver son innocence.

Arsène était allongé sur son lit, l'air absolument détendu.

Il se demandait bien comment il faisait. Lui avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il était si proche de la liberté.

CLAC

Toute les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement.

Arsène bondit sur ses pieds, se précipita vers la porte de la cellule. Deux secondes plus tard, il l'avait crocheté.

L'évasion avait commencé.

ooOooOoo

Billy se sentait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Non seulement, il avait enfreint toutes les règles de la prison en sortant de sa cellule après le couvre feu -c'est leurs faute aussi, trop facile à crocheter leurs serrure, surtout après un tuto d'Arsène-, mais EN PLUS, il était actuellement dans la salle de contrôle à bidouiller tout les système de sécurité, à côté d'un gardien qui dormait à poing fermé après avoir visiblement abusé de la soupe au somnifère de Facilier.

S'il se faisait prendre...

Si ça ne fonctionnait pas...

Si le gardien se reveillait...

Il n'aurait jamais du accepter.

C'est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

Finalement, il réussit à désactiver toutes la sécurité.

Y compris la lumière.

Oups ?

ooOooOoo

Jack se précipita hors de sa cellule à l'instant même où les lumières s'éteignirent.

Il était maintenant prévu qu'ils se retrouvent tous dans le couloir principal. Ensuite, lui et le Docteur ouvrirait la marche. Ils étaient chargés de vérifier que la voie était libre.

Et si elle ne l'était pas, il se ferait un plaisir d'éliminer ce qui l'obstruait.

Arsène et Sirius furent les premiers à le rejoindre, suivit de très prêt par Matthew, Lucius, et un Desi pas tout à fait remis de la "diversion". Sweeney se traîna à son tour vers eux, le visage inexpressif, mais le corps tendu et sur la défensive.

Les autres prisonniers commençaient à émettre des exclamations, exiger qu'on les sorte eux aussi de là.

Le Docteur leur rit au nez en passant, jouant avec son revolver du bout des doigts.

Facilier finit par se rappeller -enfin- comment crocheter une porte, et sortit à son tour.

Les autres prisonniers hurlaient des obsenités, maintenant.

Arsène se dirigea vers la cellule de Salt pour lui ouvrir.

Jack grogna.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de lui.

Enfin, Stinson débarqua, hors d'haleine d'avoir courut depuis la salle de contrôle.

"J'ai ouvert la grande porte, haleta t-il. J'ai aussi regarder sur les caméras, tout les gardes dorment, même Edgecombe, le directeur."

Il se plia presque en deux, à bout de souffle, appuyant ses paumes sur ses cuisses.

Le Docteur se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie en sifflotant. Jack s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, les onzes prisonniers couraient à perdre l'haleine à travers la forêt, laissant derrière eux une grille grande ouverte.

Direction: le seul endroit où personne ne songera à venir les chercher, où ils pourront tous se cacher en attendant de trouver un endroit plus sûr.

Un endroit qui leurs à été conseillé par Mr. Salt en personne.

La chocolaterie de Willy Wonka.

ooOooOoo

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Ichabod ouvrit les yeux, encore à moitié groggy.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna une nouvelle fois dans son appartement, stridente, désagréable.

En grognant, il se glissa hors de la chaleur accueillante de ses draps. Le réveil annonçait deux heures du matin.

Qui est le malotru qui ose ainsi troubler son sommeil ?

Il enfila ses pantoufle, se traîna comme un zombie vers la source de son mécontentement.

Il décrocha de mauvaise grâce.

"Allô, grommella t-il de son meilleur ton du gars reveillé à une heure très matinale.

\- Vous avez pris votre temps, Crane."

Ô joie. Abberline.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez à une heure pareille.

\- Oh, mince, c'est vrai, j'ai reveillé la Belle au Bois Ronflants.

\- Gné ?

\- A votre avis, quelle est la seule chose qui puisse justifier un appel aussi tôt dans votre journée ?

\- ...

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Le travail ! Venez au poste scéance tenante.

\- Au nom de quoi, Abberline ? On a encore enlever du chocolatier ?

\- Non.

\- ...

\- Mais onze prisonniers se sont fait la malle.

\- ... !

\- Dont ce cher Mr. Salt.

\- ...

\- En effet... c'est pas la grande joie."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

 **SALUT BANDE DE TABLE BASSE**

 **Question pour un champignon: je suis une auteure qui publie tellement rarement des trucs sur son site qu'on en vient à se demander si elle existe toujours ! Je suis, je suis... ?**

 **Vous: et bien, vous même.**

 **Moi: OUI ! ta gagner 1 couqui**

 **Vous *lumière céleste***

 **Moi: anfin breph, voila donk la suite deux ma fanfiktion**

 **Vous: ce n'est point trop tôt.**

 **Moi: serrez vou capabl deux deviner dou viene tou lé nouvo perso ?**

 **Vous: peut être.**

 **Moi: nou veron sa... BONE LEKTUR**

 **Vous: mes yeux souffrent devant cet outrageux assassinat de notre belle langue.**

 **ooOooOooOoo**

Willy bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il devait être deux heures du matin passé, et il s'échinait encore et toujours sur une nouvelle confiserie.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Et ça le frustrait.

Donc il réessayait.

Et il n'y arrivait toujours pas.  
C'est un cercle vicieux.

Charlie était couché -l'avait lâchement abandonné, plutôt, de son point de vue- depuis maintenant quatre heures. Et ne parlons même pas de Julia qui était trop occupée à profiter de l'hospitalité des Buckets pour seulement songer à venir.

Bande de faux amis.

Il appuya fortement deux de ses doigts gantés contre ses yeux, lâcha un soupir défaitiste.

Il serait peut être temps de se coucher, n'est ce pas, mon petit Willy ?

"Tais toi donc, narrateur. Tu ne sers à rien."

Le chocolatier attendit un instant que la voix off soit partie, avant de commencer à envisager de rejoindre son lit.

Il jeta un regard maussade sur son plan de travail ravagé.

Bah.

Il continuerait demain, à tête reposée.

Il ne se passerait rien de plus, cette nuit là.

(L'Ironie Dramatique entre, danse les claquettes et ressort en faisant des pointes)

Il sortit donc à petits pas de l'Inventing Room, ruminant ce qui était pour lui un monstrueux échec.

Le bruit de ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le silence de la chocolaterie.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Charlie se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Pour une raison obscure, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Pas à cause de la cascade de chocolat, qui faisait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de pachydernes ronflants. Il avait l'habitude.

Pas non plus à cause de Grand Père George qui jurait dans son sommeil. Ca aussi, il avait l'habitude.

Non, Charlie avait juste un mauvais présentiment.

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas forcément très important.

Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un mauvais présentiment, son mentor s'était fait enlevé et sequestré.

Alors, maintenant, il se méfiait.

Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir observer le paysage, dehors, par le trou dans le toit.

Tout lui semblait normal- oh, pardon. Tout lui semblait _semblable à d'habitude_.

Pas _normal_.

On parle de la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka, là.

Tout de même.

Fichtre donc.

Mille caramels mous.

Il se rallongea lentement, les sens aux aguets.

On a beau dire.

Cette _semblablité à d'habitude_ (nouveau mot à breveter) lui semblait suspicieuse.

Et, dans le cadre de cette fanfiction (cadre dont, bien sûr, le personnage n'a pas conscience, mais que tout de même il _ressent_ , après tout, hein, oh, eh, c'est bizarre quand même, toutes ces carabistouilles qui lui arrivent) tout ce qui est _suspicieux_ est potentiellement _dangereux._

ooOooOooOooOoo

Julia longeait les salles et les couloirs de la chocolaterie, profitant du silence. Elle aimait ces quelques moments où elle pouvait être seule.

Elle aimait la solitude, à vrai dire.

Et prendre une pause dans le débit de parole incessant de son cher ami Willy était parfaitement la bienvenue.

Parce que, oui.

Willy Wonka pouvait se montrer un peu pénible, à la longue.

Si, si.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Un vrai moulin à parole.

Elle soupira un peu. Elle était arrivée devant l'entrée de l'usine.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

Il y avait tellement de chose à découvrir, ici, aussi.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les portes. Une bouffée d'air frais la frappa au visage.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Puisqu'elle était là, autant faire un tour.

La jeune femme s'engagea dans la longue cour, profitant de la nuit, des quelques étoiles qui piquetaient le ciel.

Tout à son observation du ciel, elle ne vit pas les silhouettes qui se faufilaient dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait laissé.

Tout ce qu'elle remarqua, c'est que Willy semblait avoir mal fermée la grande grille.

ooOooOooOooOoo

"C'est bien beau de vouloir se refugier ici. Mais comment on entre ?"

David jeta un regard en biais à l'homme qui avait parler.

Sweeney, bien sûr.

Toujours en pleine crise de mauvaise volonté.

Il leva légèrment les yeux au ciel.

Mais il devait avouer que son camarade d'évasion avait raison.

C'est bien joli, tout ça, mais comment passer les épais murs de bétons et cette grille à faire palir d'envie Buckimgam Palace ?

Il tira sur les manches de son manteau trop grand pour recouvrir ses mains gelées.

Encore heureux qu'Arsène ait eu la brillante idée de s'arrêter dans une pauvre boutique pour "emprunter" des vêtements décents.

Il faisait vraiment froid, et la tenue des prisonniers n'étaient pas FORCEMENT adaptée à une promenade nocturne.

Et à en juger par les tremblements de Billy à côté, il n'était pas le seul à penser ça.

"Il faut déjà ouvrir les grilles, décréta Sirius.

\- Il n'y a pas de serrure, remarqua Arsène.

\- On peut la faire exploser, proposa Jack d'un ton narquois. J'aime les explosifs. La poudre. Tout ça.

\- Bonne idée. Signalons notre présence à tout le voisinage, grommela Salt.

\- On peut aussi se faire la courte échelle, s'esclaffa Facilier."

Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge quand les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

"Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, décréta Desi.

\- Bah voyons, gamin. On atteindra jamais le haut, gronda Matthew.

\- Peut être que si, s'exclama David.

\- Il vaut mieux essayer, non ? hasarda Lucius, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- C'est sûr que c'est tellement discret, railla Billy, tout à son occupation à retrouver un peu de chaleur.

\- Et qui fait le pilier ? demanda Sweeney."

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous.

"Sirius à une plus forte carrure, affirma David."

L'interessé émit une protestation ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un aboiement de chien.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de trouver des arguments en sa faveur avant d'être poussé près du mur.

Jack fut le premier à lui monter dessus, jurant par tout les dieux que non, il n'avait pas fait exprès de lui arracher des cheveux au passage, non, c'est faux.

"On y arrivera pas, décreta Desi, soudainement très pâle.

\- On peut aussi te laisser là, le menaça Sweeney."

Un certain silence oppressant prit place dans le groupe, seulement troublé par les protestations de chaque membres de leurs échelle improvisée lorsque le pied d'un autre entrait en contact avec leurs visages.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que trois personnes en bas. Le visage de Sirius avait prit une interessante teinte rouge vive.

Ce fut Salt qui s'hasarda enfin, sans aucun égard pour ceux sur lesquels il prenait appuie.

David prit une grande inspiration avant de le suivre. Il lui sembla que l'ascension durait depuis plusieurs heures lorsque qu'il arriva enfin sur les épaules du viel homme.

Il leva les yeux vers le haut du mur.

Il lui semblait encore assez haut.

Et il n'arrivait pas bien à imaginer la façon dont ils allaient démonter leurs pyramides si ils ne l'atteignaient pas.

Ca risquait probablement de ressembler à une dégringolade collective.

Pitié, faite qu'il ne tombe pas sûr Sweeney. Ou sur Jack.

Billy s'agrippa à lui, le visage tout rouge et le souffle court. David avait vaguement entendu Matthew lui marmonner des choses salaces aux passages, et Facilier lui faire aimablement remarquer que sa main était accrochée à son oreille.

Il se hissa difficilement sur ses épaules.

David sentit tout l'édifice trembler sous lui. Une image de chenille s'entortillant sur elle même lui vint à l'esprit.

C'était probablement à ça qu'ils devaient ressembler.

Pourvu qu'aucun habitant ne regarde à sa fenêtre.

"Alors, tu y es ? grommela Desi, qui venait apparement de se rendre compte qu'il avait le vertige."

Billy ne repondit pas.

Apparement non.

David soupira, se préparant mentalement au démontage de leurs échelle.

Le poids du blond sur ses épaules s'intensifia brusquement. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit qu'il avait sauter et s'était aggripé, in extremis, au rebord du mur.

"Silvouplédéssendédela, couina la voix de Sirius tout en bas.

\- Je suis en haut, haleta Billy."

Il se hissa difficilement.

"Et maintenant ? demanda le blond.

\- déssendéparpitié, chouina Sirius.

\- Essaye de trouver une corde de l'autre côté, lui indiqua Arsène.

\- pitiésilvouplé

\- ... Désolé, mais sauter d'ici ne me semble pas être une extrème bonne idée, objecta Billy.

\- Tu te debrouilles ! hurla presque Sweeney.

\- jenpeuplu

\- Je pense qu'en attendant, on pourrait démonter tout ça, suggéra David.

\- ohouionfésa

\- D'acccord, déclara la voix joyeuse d'Arsène."

Et ce cher gentleman désequilibra tout le monde.

David se sentit dégringoler du haut de son perchoir, comme tout ceux qui était en dessous.

Par chance, un corps chaud amortie sa chute, de toute façon très prévisible.

Par malchance, il reconnut les cheveux de son très cher et estimé camarade Sweeney.

...

C'est la fin de lui.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Billy regarda, estomaqué, la chute lamentable de tout les autres évadés. Chute qui fut suivit par un silence. Puis...

"ARSENE ! hurla la voix de Jack.

\- DEGAGE DE LA ! s'égosilla Sweeney.

\- TAISEZ VOUS ! ordonna Salt."

Il déglutit, peu sûr de savoir s'il devait être soulagé que personne ne soit blessé ou terrifié de devoir continuer à cotoyer des psycopathes, des pédophiles et des assassins.

Il détourna le regard de l'amas de bras et de jambes en contrebas et balaya la cour du regard. Il repéra, un peu plus loin, une série de bâtiments en escalier.

Il descendrait par là, tiens.

Il commença donc à marcher en funambule le long du mur, s'efforçant d'ignorer le vide des deux côtés.

S'il glisse...

S'il tombe...

Marmelade de Stinson, accompagné d'un éclatement de Billy sur toile de béton.

C'est avec un très profond soulagement qu'il atteignit les bâtiments, en un morceau.

Il se laissa prudemment glisser, veillant à ne se casser aucune cheville. Ni aucun os, d'ailleurs.

Les protestations sonores de ses camarades s'étaient tues.

Ils avaient dû le voir sauter.

Ou alors, Sweeney les avait tous tuer.

Au choix.

Son coeur ne reprit un rythme normal que lorsque ses deux pieds se posèrent bien à plat sur le plancher des vaches.

Soupir de soulagement.

Il en avait oublier le froid.

Donc !

Une corde.

Il fit quelque pas, balayant les alentours du regard.

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas de corde.

Mais il avait trouvé mieux.

Un gros levier, derrière ce qui ressemblait à un entrepôt.

Avec un joli panneau indiquant "OUVERTURE DES GRILLES".

Et lui qui croyait que ça n'arrivait que dans les films.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Ichabod jaillit dans le hall du comissariat, les cheveux hirsutes, les vêtements dépareillés de l'homme qu'on vient de tirer de force de son lit, mais l'oeil vif et alerte.

Il marcha droit vers son collègue, occupé à fumer un cigarette -encore- en l'attendant.

"Bon sang, Crane, s'amusa celui ci. Vous feriez peur au Cavalier sans tête en personne."

Il lui adressa une oeillade mauvaise.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'amuser, gronda t-il."

Frederick écrasa l'outil de sa propre mort prochaine par cancer des poumons dans le petit cendrier prévu à cet effet.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ichabod remarqua le pli soucieux qui lui barrait le front.

"Je le sais, rétorqua Abberline. Il est imperatif de retrouver les fugitifs, dans les plus bref délais. De plus..."

Il se tut.

"De plus... ? l'encouragea Ichabod, muselant de force son impatience.

\- Ca ne va pas vous plaire."

IL prit un air faussement dramatique.

"Comme d'habitude, à vrai dire.

\- Abberline-

\- En plus de Salt, nous déplorons l'évasion d'un psycopathe bien connu de nos fichiers.

\- Par pitié, cessez de tourner ainsi autour du pot.

\- Bien connu de vous aussi.

\- Certes, mais encore.

\- Vous souvenez vous que vous avez un cousin ?"

Ichabod le dévisagea longuement.

"... Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?"

Ichabod ouvrit la bouche.

"..."

Frederick s'approcha de lui.

"Pourquoi on est toujours à l'interieur ? grinça soudainement Ichabod. Nos équipes devraient déjà battre le terrain. Dépêchez vous un peu."

Icarotte sortit en trombe du commissariat.

Frederick le suivit aussi rapidement qu'il put, se chargeant, cette fois, d'une vraie lampe torche.

Cette enquête demarrait décidement mal.

"Direction: prison, gronda son collègue d'une voix grave lorsqu'il monta sur le siège passager."

Vraiment, vraiment très mal.

"La prison ?"

Ichabod lui jeta un regard de biais, avant de démarrer en trombe.

"A moins que vous n'ayez une autre idée. Je serais preneur."

Frederick ne repondit pas et se renfonça dans son siège.

La voiture s'engagea dans la rue principal, doublant la forme sombre de la chocolaterie.

Où Diable pouvaient bien s'être planqués onze prisonniers ?

ooOooOooOoo

 **Ichabod: ah, parce que j'ai un cousin.**

 **Frederick: cette intrigue pue la mer-**

 **Ichabod: vocabulaire.**

 **Willy: je sens que je vais encore me faire victimiser.**

 **Charlie: c'est ce qui arrive quand on possède une coupe pareille.**

 **Willy: j'apprécie ton reconfort.**

 **Billy: d'un point de vue strictement physique notre entrée dans la chocolaterie était PLUTOT farfelue.**

 **Sirius: comme si j'étais capable de porter autant de gens.**

 **Arsène: comme si on pouvait tomber d'aussi haut sans problème.**

 **Julia: comme si je pouvais ne pas avoir vu onze personnes se glisser dans le batiment.**

 **Moi: oui ba s'es 1 FanFICTION hein. Ya le mo FIKTION deden o ka où vou navé pa vu**

 **Vous: ceci n'est point une excuse.**

 **Moi: J'ASSASSINE LA PHYSIQUE ET LE FRANCAIS, QU'EST CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE**

 **Vous: cesser de lire ?**

 **MOi: ohnonfépaçaokjeferèplusatention**

 **MERCI D'AVOIR LU !**

 **A BIENTOT, PETITS LAPINS !**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2

 **BONJOURS BANDE DE LESSIVE LE CHAT**

 **Voici un autre chapitre.**

 **Non sans blague.**

 **Enfin, j'ai pas grand chose à être parce que je poste ce chapitre en mode "viiiite j'ai plein d'autre trucs à gerer !"**

 **Peut Etre.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**

Willy s'étala voluptueusement dans son lit, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son chapeau. Finalement, il avait bien fait d'abandonner sa création.

Le bonbon métamorphe attendra.

Il est l'heure de vouer un culte aux coussins et aux matelas.

Il se glissa avec délices sous les couvertures, se formant un petit cocon humain.

Bon !

Bon, bon, bon.

Bonbon.

Il revisita mentalement tout les ingrédients qu'il envisageait pour sa toute nouvelle création.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien manquer ?

Du miel d'abeille péruvienne ?

De la papaye de Papouasie ?

De la poudre de merlinpinpin ?

Du CHOCOLAT ?

Ciel ! Comment avait il pû oublier le chocolat !

Tu te fais vieux, Willy !

Un vieillard !

Il poussa un léger "gasp" en s'imaginant couvert de cheveux blancs.

Vision d'horreur.

Papy Wonka, avec sa canne et sa barbe de trois kilomètre à la Dumbledore.

Voilà, c'est fichue, il ne dormira jamais après ça.

Il se redressa en i sur son lit, les sourcils froncés.

Il devait inventer un truc pour ralentir le vieillissement.

Obligatoire.

Les poils de barbes qui trainent dans l'herbe en smucre, c'est pas hygienique.

Il apposa son menton dans ses mains avec une moue boudeuse.

La vérité était là, il était vieux.

Par l'enfer des pastilles Vichy !

Il tatonna sur sa table de nuit.

Vite, une occupation ! Chasser ces noirs pensées de son pauvre esprit !

Sa main se saisit de sa télécommande.

Oh non.

Pas la télé.

C'est nul la télé.

Quitte à devenir vieux, autant ne pas devenir vieux en devenant comme un petit Teavee monstre.

Mais, ma parole, c'est une obsession cette idée de vieillesse !

Bon, comment on allume ce truc déjà.

Il s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers et fixa l'écran avec suspicion.

Le visage souriant et couvert de fond de teint d'une présentatrice d'info lui faisait face, déblatérant des choses à propos de bébé panda dans un zoo (photo adorable à en vomir des papillons), de l'élection présidentielle américaine (montage un peu pitoyable avec deux boxeurs sur un ring portant les têtes de Trumpinou et d'Hilary Clinton) et d'évasion de masse dans une prison fédérale.

Puis défila le portrait des terribles évadés. Mouais. Il y avait de belles têtes de psycopathes dans le lot, mais-

Oh

OH

OH MAIS NON

OH MAIS NON MAIS PAS DU TOUT  
OH MAIS NON MAIS PAS DU TOUT MAIS PAS LUI

Toute idée de vieillesse, de cheveux blancs et de barbe déserta Willy Wonka à l'instant même ou le visage de ce cher Salt s'afficha brievement sur l'écran.

"... nous vous informons que ces individus sont dangereux..."

Sans blagues !

"... si vous les voyiez..."

Grand Seigneur Chocolat, il n'espérait pas !

"... appellez le numéro qui s'affiche actuellement sur votre écran..."

Il n'eut même pas le temps de saisir le bloc note sur sa table de nuit que le susdit numéro avait disparu.

"... C'était Shirley Sham, en direct de..."

Non, non, non, plus d'informations, ne partez paaas

"... Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous..."

Bah voyons !

" *jingle de fin* "

Willy resta absolument figé dans son lit douillet, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui, ce genre de chose ?

ooOooOooOooOoo

Charlie se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

Il était sûr-

Quasiment sûr-

Plus ou moins sûr-

Pas trop sûr-

Bref, il lui semblait avoir entendu des éclats de voix dans la prairie de smucre.

Les Oompas Loompas n'ayant pas spécialement pour habitude d'élever la voix, c'est donc naturellement qu'il en déduis que:

1- Il y avait une invasion extraterrestre dans la chocolaterie

2- Julia et Willy se disputaient pour x raisons

3- Des sorciers avaient transplané ici

4- La chocolaterie s'avérait être construit sur un cimetière indien, et donc il y avait des fantômes

5- il y avait des cambrioleurs qui souhaitaient cambrioler des cannes à sucre

6- Il y avait des SDF qui avaient élu domicile ici

Au choix.

Dans tout les cas, ce n'était pas normal, et dans certain cas c'était potentiellement dangereux.

Il se hissa sur son lit, jeta un coup d'oeil dehors.

Il ne voyait rien de suspect.

Il se rassit, suspicieux.

Après tout, il pouvait bien l'avoir imaginé.

Et puis, bon, il voulait bien admettre que son hypothèse numéro 6 n'était pas très crédible.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Bien sûr, Charlie n'avait pas pû voir les onze silhouettes se jeter derrière une colline de chocolat.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que Desi Collings venait juste de s'extasier bruyamment sur le paysage qui l'entourait, et que c'était ça qu'il avait entendu.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir que le susdit Desi s'était fait plaqué au sol par Sweeney Todd et baillonner de force par la main de celui ci.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner que les onze évadés étaient maintenant en rang d'oignons derrière leurs cachettes, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à évaluer s'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs routes ou non.

"... Est ce que cette herbe brille vraiment dans le noir ? finit par murmurer Lucius, visiblement emerveillé."

Un concert de CHHHHHH lui répondit.

Un temps de silence.

"Eh... je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu passer un tout petit, petit homme, chuchota Facilier.

\- T'en as trop pris, gamin, le réprimanda Matthew.

\- Cet endroit fout les chocotes, déclara Billy.

\- C'est très accueillant de jour, sussura Mr. Salt.

\- Ah, parce que vous êtes déjà venu ? couina Sirius, dont les épaules hurlaient encore au martyr."

Le vieil homme se contenta d'esquiser un sourire.

Arsène échangea furtivement un regard avec David.

Ce type ne leurs inspiraient pas confiance.

Et à en croire aux expressions des autres, ce sentiment était tout à fait partagé.

Un nouveau silence malaisant s'installa.

"Eh, oh, eh, ah, eh, Sweeney, oh, tu peux lâcher Collings, là, eh, marmonna Jack.

\- Grmpf, grommella le barbier qui semblait n'avoir toujours pas digérer l'affaire du plat de purée.

\- Je veux dire, eheh, il devient tout mauve, s'amusa son camarade."

Sweeney baissa la tête. Desi semblait effectivement en train d'étouffer.

"Ca f'ra un engrais pour l'herbe.

\- Voyons, voyons, voyons, mes amis, chuchota Arsène. N'oublions pas que nous formons un groupe, et qu'il est important de rester soudé ! Ainsi-"

Personne ne prêta la moindre oreille à la fin de son discours sur les valeurs de la solidarité.

Heureusement, Sweeney décida de relâcher sa pauvre victime, qui partit se réfugier à quatres pattes aux côtés des membres les moins menaçant de leurs petit groupe.

"Bon, finit par décreter Salt. Je pense qu'il est temps de trouver un autre refuge."

Tous hauchèrent vaguement la tête.

Si Charlie avait jeter un oeil par sa fenêtre à ce moment là, il aurait vu onze silhouettes se faufiler de façon absolument tout sauf furtive dans un des coins de la pièce.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Julia rentra dans l'enceinte de la chocolaterie, ravie de sa petite promenade nocturne.

Elle prit grand soin de refermer la grille derrière elle, se promettant mentalement d'en toucher un mot à Willy au petit déjeuner.

Quel inconscient ! Laisser une chocolaterie ouverte à tout les vents !

Elle se faufila dans l'usine, immédiatement cueillie par une bouffée de chaleur.

La chocolaterie était vraiment sombre de nuit.

Presque glauque, avec ses longs couloirs interminables.

Elle esquisa quelques pas, se sentant brusquement toute petite.

Fini la promenade nocturne. Elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour s'éterniser ici.

Elle trottina jusqu'à la salle centrale.

Le rugissement sonore de la cascade l'accueillit.

L'herbe phosphorescente jetait quelques ombres sur les arbres tordues et torturés de la salle.

On pourrait tourner un film d'horreur, ici, serieux.

Il ne manquait plus que le tueur qui se promène en liberté, et-

QU'EST CE QUI VIENT DE BOUGER LA BAS ?

Comme Charlie un peu plus tôt, la jeune femme s'imagina différent scénarios.

1- C'EST LE SLENDER MAN

2- C'EST UN YETI

3- C'EST UN MONSTRE EN CHOCOLAT

4- C'EST WILLY WONKA

5- C'EST LE PERE NOEL QUI S'EST TROMPE DE DATE

6- C'EST TIM BURTON QUI VIENT REVENDIQUER LES DROITS DE SON FILM

7- C'EST SON IMAGINATION  
Elle décida donc, en toute logique d'héroïne courageuse mais un brin stupide, d'aller voir dans la direction de ce qui a bouger.

"Qui est là ?"

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Billy Stinson venait presque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en entendant sa voix.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir à la suite des autres, pour trouver une cachette plus sûr.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen de deviner qu'il s'était attarder par pure esprit scientifique devant les énormes tuyaux.

Elle ne savait pas du tout que, des deux, c'était probablement lui qui était le plus terrifié.

Et elle ne saura probablement jamais, car les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement dans la grande salle.

Elle tourna la tête, ratant ainsi la fuite épique du blond vers la porte dérobée, où il disparut sans demander son reste.

Elle vit juste un Willy paniqué qui remontait à grand pas sa prairie de smucre, droit vers la maison des Buckets, l'air apparement tourneboulé.

Elle en oublia complétement l'ombre qu'elle avait cru voir et rejoint le chocolatier en trottinant.

Si elle s'était retournée une dernière fois, elle aurait vu Arsène Lupin refermer la petite porte derrière le scientifique.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Mme. Bucket tomba de son canapé, surprise, lorsque quelqu'un eut l'extrème impudence de tabasser littéralement sa pauvre porte à coup de canne.

"Petit con de Willy, marmotta Grand Père Georges."

Elle soupira.

Des fois, elle aimerait vraiment que le chocolatier apprenne à se comporter comme un être civilisé.

Son mari se leva à son tour, encore à moitié assoupi, pour aller ouvrir la porte.

A peine en eut il entrebaillé le battant que Willy se précipitait à l'intérieur, tout en grand geste et en longues tirades sans queue ni tête.

Il avait les joues très rouge, ce qui, avec sa peau pâle, lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Julia entra à son tour, plus timidement, commençant par saluer poliment toute la petite famille.

Charlie descendit prestement les escaliers, apparement alerté par la voix de son mentor.

Voix qui partait actuellement dans les aigus, pour tout dire.

Il avait vraiment l'air terrorisé.

Elle soupira légèrement, l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa sur le canapé.

Il se tut aussi sec, les yeux se perdant dans le vague.

"Que se passe t-il donc, Willy ? demanda Mr. Bucket d'une voix légèrement blasée."

Pas de réponse de l'estimé chocolatier.

"Il ne répondra pas, signala Charlie. Il a un flash back."

Soupir collectif. Les regards se fixèrent sur l'homme au chapeau, dans l'attente quelque peu impatiente qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

Quand à toi, cher lecteur qui ne tient pas à patienter avec les Buckets, voici une petite interlude musicale.

I'm not throwing away my shot

I'm not throwing away my shot

Hey ho I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and angry

And I'm not throwing away my shot !*

C'était la petite interlude musicale.

Au bout de ce qui semble être une décennie et des poussières, Willy se tendit comme un bâton, bondit hors de son canapé, et s'exclama:

"SALT S'EST EVADE DE PRISON !"

Avant de recommencer proprement à paniquer.

Chacun à des façons différentes de paniquer.

Par exemple, certain hyperventile; d'autre marmonne des phrases sans queue ni tête; d'autre eclate simplement en sanglot.

Willy, lui, était plutôt du style puce, et sautillait à peu prêt partout dans la maison, autour du lit, autour de la table, dans la cuisine, avec en bonus les phrases incohérentes -non marmonnées-.

Tout ça sur les yeux des Buckets et de Julia qui s'efforçaient d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

"Il faut appeller la police, des gardes du corps, l'armée, Chuck Norris, mon père, ma femme, eh, j'ai pas de femme c'est vrai, le président des Etats Unis, la Reine d'Angleterre, Barney Stinson-

\- Qui c'est lui ? demanda Grand mère Joséphine.

\- Je ne sais pas ! s'égosilla Willy."

Charlie toussota légèrement.

Un silence.

"Même si Mr. Salt s'est échappé... il ne peut rien vous faire tant que vous êtes dans la chocolaterie... Si tant est qu'il veuille vous faire quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr qu'il veut me faire quelque chose, couina le chocolatier au bord de l'hystérie."

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

"Il ne rentrera pas dans la chocolaterie, affirma Grand Père Joe."

Willy prit une grande inspiration dramatique et théâtrale, avant d'hocher lentement le tête, tel Jules César baissant le pouce dans une arène romaine.

"Je. Ne. Sortirais. Plus. Jamais. De cette chocolaterie, déclara t-il d'un ton tragique.

\- C'est un peu drastique, comme mesure, non ? demanda Grand Mère Georgina.

\- Absolument pas ! s'enflamma Willy. Voyez vous-

\- Bon, coupa tout net Mme. Bucket. puisque tout le monde est levé, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je ne pense pas que Mr. Salt va surgir à cet instant précis, n'est ce pas ?"

Chacun hocha la tête, de plus ou moins mauvaise grâce.

Bien sûr, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait savoir que le susdit Mr. Salt était actuellement dans une vieille salle inutilisée de la chocolaterie avec une dizaine d'autre prisonniers.

ooOooOooOooOoo

"Vous êtes sûr que personne ne risque de débarquer ici ? couina Desi en s'emmitouflant dans un morceau de tissus à moitié déchiqueté.

\- Certain, répondit tranquillement Mr. Salt. Lors de la visite, il nous a expliquer que cette salle ne servait plus depuis des années.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça, signala Lucius en fixant une toile d'araignée particulièrement imposante.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de gens, ici, affirma Billy. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un m'a vu.

\- Fallait aller plus vite, gronda Sweeney en gratifiant un sac de sucre d'un coup de pied purement gratuit.

\- Et pour la nourriture ? s'enquit Facilier.

\- Y'a du chocolat partout dans cette usine, soupira Sirius.

\- Je n'aime pas les trucs sucrés, se plaignit Matthew. Je ne m'en sers que pour ameuter des mioches.

\- On ne veut pas de détails, renifla Jack d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

\- Tout ça va finir en overdose et crise de foie, analysa David d'un ton docte.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à avoir un sac à vomi sous la main, déclara joyeusement Arsène.

\- Vous êtes tous insupportables. Tous autant que vous êtes."

Un silence suivit les paroles de Salt.

La méfiance collective envers sa personne se vit enrichie d'une certaine antipathie.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Frederick Abberline gara la voiture devant la prison concernée par leurs enquêtes.

Il venait de passer un SUPER trajet dans le silence buté d'Ichabod, ce qui avait eu pour effet immédiat de lui donner une aussi merveilleuse humeur que son collègue.

Le directeur du penitencier se précipita immédiatement vers eux, l'air affolé du gars qui vient de recevoir un coup de fil de son supérieur remettant en question sa place à la tête de la prison.

Et qui vient de laisser onze prisonnier se barrer.

Aussi.

Il fut accueilli par deux inspecteurs bourrus ayant oublier toutes notions de politesse.

"On veut voir toute vos caméras de surveillance.

\- Trouvez tout ceux qui auraient pu savoir ou entendre quelque chose.

\- Gardien ou prisonnier.

\- Avez vous déjà des pistes ?

\- Pour expliquer une telle évasion."

Le pauvre directeur déglutit, tout tremblant.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y avait probablement du somnifère dans la soupe du personnel.

\- Parce que vous laissez les pensionnaires avec un accès au somnifère, gronda Ichabod.

\- Normalement non, repondit piteusement leur interlocuteur.

\- Formidable. Vous avez de serieux problème de sécurité. C'est une prison ou un openspace ?"

L'homme jugea préfèrable de ne pas répondre.

Il décida plutôt de laisser entrer les deux inspecteurs.

L'aube venait de se lever.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3

 **BONJOURS PETIT JEDAI**

 **Voilà (enfin) un nouveau chapitre.**

 **C'est globalement tout ce qu'i dire, uhuh.**

 **Mais je vais essayer de trouver de quoi blablater un peu, on sait jamais, y'a peut être toujours des gens qui lisent au début.**

 **Si vous lisez ça, vous êtes des gens bien.**

 **Du coup, pour faire comme si je disais plein de choses intéressantes dans cet encadré, je vais maintenant mettre un mot aléatoire que seuls les gens bien qui liront ça calculeront.**

 **Aubergine.**

 **Il faut savoir que manger des légumes c'est bon pour la santé. Faites des ratatouilles les gens.**

 **Sinon cette fanfiction risque de connaître une publication de plus en plus rare. Parce que je vais rentrer en prépa. C'est donc la fin de ma vie sociale et des montagnes de temps libre que j'avais au lycée, navrée.**

 **Oh, et, pour ceux qui lisent toujours cet encadré, comme j'aime bien me la pêter à fond, j'ai eu Mention Très Bien au Bac. Je suis vraiment très fière de moi.**

 **Surtout que ça ne va probablement pas me servir de ma vie professionnelle, BREF.**

 **Le petit jeu de "trouvez d'où vienne les merveilleux personnages ajoutés" continu.**

 **Mention spécial à ceux qui trouveront l'origine des deux prisonniers mentionnés dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bon, je pense que je peux arrêter mon blabla ici. En passant rapidement, on a dû avoir l'impression que je parlais beaucoup sur des sujets interessant.**

 **Ahah, quelle bonne blague.**

 **BONNE LECTURE PETITS LAPIN EN SUCRE**

 **ooOooOooOooOoo**

"Voilà, en quelque sorte, la liste complète de nos... pensionnaires, expliqua le directeur."

Ichabod contempla la longue liste d'un visage stoïque.

"Et voici celle de nos gardiens."

Frederick

haussa les sourcils devant l'écart évident entre le nombre de noms sur la première et deuxième liste.

"Il faut savoir que nos prisonniers sont rangés dans des groupes de trente au maximum, continua Edgecombe. Les évadés étaient tous dans le groupe C.

\- Il y a des critères pour le classement des groupes ? questionna Ichabod.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit l'homme. On évite juste, autant que faire ce peu, de mettre des jeunes avec des prédateurs sexuels.

\- Quelle prévenance, railla Frederick."

Au moins, ils étaient fixés sur la question de l'étonnante hétérogénité du groupe d'évadés.

"Nous allons commencer par l'interrogatoire des membres du groupe C, déclara Ichabod."

ooOooOooOoo

"Comment ça, la grille était ouverte ? couina Willy Wonka."

Julia tritura son collier, anxieuse.

"Je ne vois pas quoi rajouter, Willy. La grille était juste ouverte lorsque je suis sortie.

\- Et pourquoi ? chouina le chocolatier.

\- Que veux tu que j'en sache ! répliqua t-elle. J'ai pensé que tu avais dû oublier de la fermer.

\- Jamais ! proclama Mr. Wonka. Je n'aurais jamais eu L'IMPRUDENCE de faire ça ! Ce genre d'incident n'arrive JAMAIS ici !

\- Oui, confirma Grand père Georges. A la place, des mômes tombent dans la rivière de chocolat et dans l'incinérateur.

\- C'était pas ma faute, protesta puérilement le chapeauté.

\- Un peu quand même, insinua Mr. Bucket.

\- C'était aux parents de surveiller leurs lardons, objecta Willy. Pas à moi.

\- J'aime beaucoup savoir que vous me rangez dans la catégorie de lardon, marmonna Charlie.

\- Bref ! Ce n'est pas la priorité du jour, ou plutôt de la nuit ! reprit le chocolatier. La grille est toujours ouverte ?

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Julia. Je n'allais pas la laisser ouv-"

BLAM

Le chocolatier avait déguerpit à la vitesse de la lumière, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant un trou en forme de lui dans l'air.

ooOooOooOoo

"Donc, récapitulons, soupira Ichabod Crane. Vous vous appelez Hippolyte Kurtzmann.

\- De toute évidence, répondit le prisonnier d'un ton ennuyé.

\- C'est vraiment nul, comme nom, commenta Abberline. Enfin, moins pire qu'Ichabod.

\- Je vous remercie de votre si constructif commentaire, gronda le susdit Ichabod d'un ton acide."

Hippolyte renifla, comme pour approuver.

"Vous avez donc été emprisonné pour meurtre en série d'un sadisme remarquable, reprit l'inspecteur Crane.

\- C'est exact, répondit le concerné, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres à ce souvenir.

\- Vous exerciez le métier de DRH dans une grande entreprise... et vous avez d'ailleurs profité de ce métier pour accomplir vos meurtres sordides, poursuivit Frederick.

\- Ils m'avaient fait perdre mon temps, gronda Hippolyte. Comme vous actuellement. Je connais mon parcours, merci bien, je n'ai pas besoin que vous dressiez ma biographie.

\- C'était pour que les lecteurs sachent qui vous êtes, expliqua Ichabod.

\- Pardon ? s'enquit le prisonnier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Laissez tomber, éluda Crane. La question serait de savoir ce que vous savez de l'évasion de la nuit dernière.

\- Absolument rien, répondit l'autre du tac au tac. Je ne me mêle pas à la populace et j'en ai d'ailleurs particulièrement rien à taper.

\- Il n'y a pas un détail que vous avez pu remarquer ? retenta tout de même Abberline."

Hippolyte Kurtzmann croisa les mains, leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha légèrement vers eux.

"Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça semblait être préparé de longue date. Ils se réunissaient déjà il y a deux semaines. Il me semble que l'investigateur à l'origine doit être le papy louche et grisonnant.

\- Salt, marmonna Frederick. Ca sent mauvais pour Wonka.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, ricana le prisonnier, je serais surtout curieux de savoir combien de temps cela prendra avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent."

Les deux inspecteurs ne trouvèrent rien à rajouter.

ooOooOooOoo

"Je vais l'égorger, affirma Sweeney.

\- Non, pas du tout, objecta Arsène.

\- Surtout pas, couina Lucius, réfugié derrière David.

\- Ca nous fera de la viande, plaida le barbier.

\- Quelle horreur, affirma Sirius, dégoûté.

\- Prend plutôt du chocolat, tenta Billy en lui tendant une tablette. C'est bon le chocolat."

Le diabolique meurtrier cannibale lui jeta un regard mauvais. Le scientifique regretta de ne pas avoir la capacité géniale de disparaître.

"De toute façon, on a besoin de son argent, rappela Facilier.

\- Ouais, on ne tue pas la poule aux oeufs d'or, gamin, renchérit Matthew.

\- Aussi pénible soit elle, se gaussa Salt."

Jack trouva spirituel de caqueter joyeusement.

"Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qu'il tente d'assassiner, soupira Desi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons cohabiter, reprit Arsène en montant sur un gros sac. Nous devons mettre de côté nos différents, apprendre à vivre ensemble, profiter des compétences de chacun pour devenir plus forts et refaire notre vie !"

Des paillettes scintillèrent autour de lui, alors qu'il prenait une pause pour écraser tout le monde sous son charisme débordant.

Personne n'applaudit, et on pouvait même dire que tout le monde en avait pas mal rien à faire.

Sweeney, frustré, décida de découper un sac en toile avec une sauvagerie bestial.

Lucius eut la très désagrèable impression d'être le sac pendant quelques instants.

ooOooOooOoo

"Vous êtes donc Eugène Descraques, récapitula Frederick Abberline. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle un arnaqueur professionel, et la onzième personne que nous interrogeons, toujours sans résultat.

\- Alors, pour les deux premières informations, répondit le concerné, je vous suis complètement, pas de problème, mais pour la troisième, il ne semble pas que cela ma concerne, vous pourriez vous contente de préciser ça entre les guillements de dialogue.

\- Laissez donc le quatrième mur tranquille, protesta Ichabod."

Frederick et Eugène observèrent un silence obeissant.

"Que savez vous de l'évasion de la nuit dernière ? soupira finalement Abberline.

\- Ca dépend, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? répondit le prisonnier. Soyez plus précis.

\- Et bien... par exemple, savez vous quelque chose sur leurs projets, une fois dehors ?

\- Ah, lâcha Eugène, semblant chercher dans sa mémoire. Pas grand chose. Il me semble avoir entendu l'un d'entre eux parler d'un certain Lupin. Mais il semblerait que les autres n'avaient absolument aucune intention de rejoindre ce type. Enfin, si on en croit à l'indifférence complète qu'ils ont manifesté à sa proposition."

Le prisonnier se mit à pianoter sur la table, les sourcils froncés dans son effort pour se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Mais il me semble que le vieux... Salt, je crois, parlait essentiellement d'une usine où ils pourraient se cacher, le temps de trouver une autre solution."

Le stylo d'Ichabod couvrait de note les pages d'un malheureux carnet.

"Quelque chose à voir avec des bonbons, il me semble, continuait Eugène. Ou des chocolats. Je n'en sais rien. Je n'aime pas trop m'approcher trop près des tueurs en séries. Ce n'est bizarrement pas ma passion."

Ichabod se releva d'un bond.

"Merci de votre coopération, lâcha t-il d'une traite. Nous allons maintenant y aller."

Frederick l'imita, avec une certaine précipitation.

Ils sortirent en trombe de la salle d'interrogatoire, laissant le prisonnier un peu déstabilisé par ces méthodes cavalières.

Les deux inspecteurs ignorèrent les questions posées par le directeur.

"Le temps presse, affirma Ichabod.

\- Elementaire, mon cher Watson, s'amusa Abberline. En esperant que Descraques ne nous a pas raconté des cracks."

Il s'étouffa de rire tout seul, sous le regard emplit de jugement de son collègue.

"Je suis absolument ravi de voir que vous trouvez toujours matière à rire, gronda t-il d'un ton qui exprimait clairement son non-ravissement, mais je ne pense pas que la situation s'y prête particulièrement.

\- Vous avez raison, souffla Frederick, faussement penaud. Quel est le plan ?

\- Il y en a pas, répliqua Ichabod. On fonce simplement à la chocolaterie. Et par précaution, on envoit quelqu'un chez ce Lupin. On ne sait jamais.

\- Très bien, aquiesa Abberline. C'est vous le patron.

\- C'est vrai ? s'emerveilla Ichabod.

\- Non.

\- Ah. Je me disais, aussi."

ooOooOooOoo

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait là, au juste ? s'enquit Mme. Bucket, emmitouflée dans son châle.

\- On cherche, répondit laconiquement Charlie. Enfin... Mr. Wonka cherche."

Le chocolatier arpentait la cour de long en large, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait indiquer la présence de dangereux criminel dans SA chocolaterie.

Julia, Charlie, Mr. et Mme. Bucket, requisitionnés de force, se contentaient pour le moment de le regarder gesticuler, interdits. Si le matin était levé, les rayons de soleil était loin d'être assez chaud pour leurs permettre de rester dehors. Mais Willy en semblait complètement imperméable.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à quatre pattes pour observer un peu d'herbe qu'ils se décidèrent à intervenir.

"Tu ne vas rien trouver, Willy, déclara Julia.

\- Il ne faut pas dire des choses quand on est pas certain à 100%, repliqua aussitôt son ami d'enfance.

\- Rien ne prouve qu'ils sont là, rappela Mr. Bucket.

\- Raison de plus pour les trouver, ces preuves, objecta le chocolatier. Ah ! Quelqu'un a touché au levier d'ouverture !"

Il pointa le susdit levier, à moitié abaissé.

"Effectivement, soupira Julia. Moi, quand j'ai refermé les grilles.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait été relevé ? s'enquit Willy, l'esprit en ébulition.

\- ... je suppose..., repondit-elle, désarçonnée.

\- Ce qui veut dire que les grilles ont été ouvertes AVEC LE LEVIER ! conclut-il. Hors, je ne manipule les grilles que depuis la salle de contrôle ! Ce n'est donc pas moi qui ait pû la laisser ouverte !"

Tout le monde put entendre le thème de Sherlock Holmes en musique de fond.

"Oui, mais... pour lever le levier, ils auraient dû pouvoir rentrer, de base... remarqua timidement Charlie.

\- Ils ont dû passer par dessus le mur, affirma Willy.

\- CE mur ? couina Mme. Bucket, incrédule, en fixant l'énorme muraille qui entourait la chocolaterie.

\- Exactement, aquiesa le chapeauté, l'air très sûr de lui.

\- Mais c'est impossible... marmonna Mr. Bucket."

Willy le gratifia d'un regard mauvais et leurs tourna le dos.

Ah ! Encore et toujours en train de douter de mon incroyable génie !

Je sais qu'ils sont là.

Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

Presque jamais.

Bref ! Là n'est pas la question !

L'un d'entre eux a dû réussir à passer, et il aura ouvert aux autres.

Est ce qu'il y a un accrobate de cirque parmis eux ?

J'aime pas trop les cirques. Y'a des clowns. Les clowns, ça fait peur. Je suis sûr que Tim Burton finira par faire un film dessus.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cirque !

Il faut retrouver tout ces types.

Je vais fouiller la chocolaterie.

Quoique ! Je vais plutôt laisser ce travail à mes Oompa-Loompa. Ahah. Je tiens à ma vie, non mais.

...

Voilà que je me remets à me parler à moi même.

Ca ne va vraiment pas bien dans ta tête, mon petit Willy.

Tu vas me reprendre un rendez vous chez ton psy.

Il fut perturbé dans ses élucubrations intérieures par une voiture qui se garait juste devant sa chocolaterie.

ooOooOooOooOoo

"Alfred ! appella Arthur Kirkland. Prépares tes affaires, on a du travail.

\- Si tôt ? se plaignit l'interessé.

\- Précisément, confirma son collègue. On doit se rendre chez un type.

\- Au risque de me répéter... si tôt ? Il dort peut être, le type.

\- Tant pis pour lui. Puisque moi, je dois me lever tôt, je vais me faire un plaisir de reveiller d'autre gens. Et puis, il pourrait être impliqué dans une évasion de masse.

\- Dans ce cas... soupira Alfred Jones. Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- C'est bien, tu apprends vite, le félicita Arthur, en sortant du commissariat."

ooOooOooOooOoo

Frederick effectua un dérapage contrôlé, arrachant un piaillement de détresse à son collègue qui se cramponnait au siège comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se gara pile devant la grille de l'imposante chocolaterie.

Il eut la surprise de voir le maître des lieux assis en tailleur au milieu de la cour, les yeux dans le vague, sous le regard de ses proches.

"Il semblerait, articula un Ichabod visiblement occupé à récupérer son estomac dans ses chaussettes, que notre chocolatier soit au courant de l'évasion.

\- De toute évidence, approuva Abberline en ouvrant sa portière."

Le regard de Willy Wonka se posa sur eux. Une lueur éclaira son regard lorsqu'il les reconnu.

Une seconde plus tard, il était debout, fébrile, et se hâtait de leurs ouvrir la grille.

"... Et il a l'air de savoir qu'il est la cible, compléta Ichabod."

ooOooOooOooOoo

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? grommella Sweeney. Qu'est ce qu'il leur prend pour faire un boucan pareil ? Y'en a qui dorment, ici.

\- En même temps, c'est le matin, rappella David en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre."

Les éclats de voix provenant de la grande salle se répercutaient jusqu'à dans leurs repaires, reveillant quelques uns des fugitifs au passage.

Desi finit par se trainer vers la porte pour l'entrebailler, visiblement dans le but de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Merci d'être venu si vite, déclarait la voix du chocolatier.

\- C'est normal, répondit une voix lasse. C'est notre travail."

La voix sembla piquer la curiosité du barbier qui s'approcha à son tour.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air reveillé, continuait Willy Wonka.

\- Il a toujours la tête dans les chaussettes, le matin, affirma une autre voix, beaucoup plus joyeuse. En fait, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, les Buckets.

\- ... De même, répondit Mme. Bucket, d'un ton très moyennement convaincu."

Il y avait à présent six des fugitifs qui écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

"C'est des flics, chuchota Salt."

Un murmure de panique passa dans les rangs.

"Comment peuvent ils savoir qu'on est là ?

\- On va se faire prendre !

\- Je savais que cette évasion était une mauvaise idée !"

Seul Sweeney semblait étrangement silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'une des silhouettes drapées de noir des policiers.

"Il faut refermer cette porte, gronda t-il finalement. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient."

David ne se fit pas prier.

Chacun retourna à ses positions, l'air songeur.

"Voilà qui va compliquer la chose, sussura Salt."

Pas de réponse.

Sweeney Todd garda le regard fixé sur la porte, l'air renfrogné.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Remus Lupin s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit.

Avec tant de difficulté qu'il se contenta en fait de s'écraser lamentablement au sol.

Il resta un instant prostré en position foetale, papillonant des yeux.

Il mit quelque temps à retrouver ses repaires. Et encore plus de temps à se relever et se traîner vers sa cuisine pour son petit déjeuner.

Il alluma machinalement la radio, mit du pain à griller, ramena sa perfusion vers lui, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, se frotta les yeux.

Les joies du matin.

Remus avait beau être encore jeune, la lassitude se peignait sans cesse sur son visage prématurement vieilli par les aléas de la vie.

Alors ne parlons pas de sa fantastique tête de reveil.

Il se versa une bonne tasse de café Chicoré (placement de produit), les yeux perdus dans les méandres de son carrelage.

Une information à la radio attira son attention. Entre deux émissions de RTL, de pubs et de musique, un flash info spécial venait de commencer.

Il y avait eu une évasion de masse dans une prison fédérale.

Il se tendit un peu, aux aguets, alors que la présentatrice égrenait les noms.

Il lâcha sa tasse lorsque qu'il entendit _son_ nom.

Le café éclaboussa le carrelage immaculé.

Il s'en fichait.

Il s'était mis à trembler.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il entendit sonner à la porte.

ooOooOooOoo

 **Et hop ! Fin de chapitre !**

 **Remus: j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que je viens faire là.**

 **Sirius: bah, vu que moi j'étais là, toi aussi.**

 **Remus: mille chocolats tout mous.**

 **Arthur: te plaint pas. Moi j'étais content d'être en pause depuis le début de cette histoire.**

 **Ichabod: de toute façon tu sers à rien.**

 **Sweeney: c'est trop cramé qu'on est tous planqué dans une salle inutilisée.**

 **Billy: non mais ta gueule. C'est magique.**

 **Willy: il faut bien garder du suspens.**

 **Frederick: si on vous trouve direct, c'est pas drôle.**

 **Ichabod: ce serait mieux.**

 **Moi: spoilier: va y avoir un mort**

 **Charlie: oh non !**

 **Moi: 1 DCD**

 **Desi: qui ça ?**

 **Moi: eheh, vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre**

 **Lucius: oh non !**

 **Moi: si il sort un jour~**


End file.
